Koi no Hoshi
by DeeRokoChoco
Summary: it is between Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuri.. :/


Title : Koi no Hoshi

Author : Dee~!

Genre : Romance –yeah! xD- / Yaoi

Rate : K+ meureun :D

Length: oneshoot

Cast: Yamada Ryosuke x Chinen Yuri

note: dibagian akhirnya rada dewasa, Niya kaa... ini si Xia di tag apa ga usah ya. :D

ini akibat dari snmptn gagal *lohh curhat buka aib* xD

jadi ngga tau kenapa ada ide begini. *shooock xD pertama kali bikin yang bener-bener romance

douzo.

-Chinen Yuri's PoV

_Wasure wa shinai yo kimi to deatta ano hi wo_

Ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Aku memilih SMA khusus laki-laki. Entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman dengan suasana sekolah seperti ini.

Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Di mataku, semua anak disitu terlihat sangat angkuh dan keras. Mungkin juga aku memang seorang antisosial seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman SMP-ku. Hah... teman. Aku masih belum bisa mengerti seperti apa teman itu.

"Oy, anak kecil... bawakan kertas itu kesini!" Kata seseorang dengan ketus padaku. Memang tubuhku terlihat lemah dan kecil. Umurku juga sebenarnya dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Membuatku merasa lebih tersisih.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa tidak melakukan apa yang orang itu perintahkan. Jadi kuambil kertasnya dan memberikannya pada orang yang terlihat idiot dimataku itu.

"Kau lamban sekali bocah. Apa ibumu tidak memberimu susu?" katanya lagi. Kali ini diiringi tawa dari teman-temannya. Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka jauh lebih besar dariku. Kuharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa membuat alat pengecil tubuh. Ahh...

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menyela kesenangan gerombolan idiot itu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat seseorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca bukunya. Apa dia yang barusan berbicara?

"Kalian sangat berisik daritadi, aku jadi tidak bisa konsetrasi tahu," kata anak misterius tadi menaruh bukunya dan memandang tajam anak idiot tadi. Kubaca namanya, _Yamada Ryosuke._ Yamada... aku pernah mendengar namanya. Ah... iya, keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal karena kebijaksanaannya itu. Dia sekolah disini juga yah.

"Oy oy oy... Lihat ini kawan, ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan ternyata disini," kata pemimpin gerombolan idiot tadi diikuti tawa idiot-idiot lainnya.

Yamada kun tidak menggubris perkataannya, dia tetap mempertahankan pandangan tajam yang ditujukan pada anak idiot tadi. Rupanya hal ini berhasil membuat dia salah tingkah, tidak ingin dipermalukan di depan pengikutnya, dia balik membentak Yamada.

"Kuso! Kau cari masalah ya?!"

"Hmh.." Yamada makin tajam memandang anak idiot, dan memasang senyum sinis, "Aku tidak bertengkar dengan idiot yang mempermainkan anak kecil,"

Yeaah! Dia juga menganggapnya idiot. Tapi tunggu, anak kecil? Kenapa dia juga mengatakan hal itu. -_-a

BRAKK

Anak idiot itu menggebrak meja. Emosinya tersulut. Tangannya sudah hampir mencengkram kerah baju Yamada, sayang dia tidak lebih cepat dari lawannya. Yamada lebih dulu melempar buku supertebalnya ke wajah anak idiot, mengenai hidungnya dengan tepat, membuatnya terjerembab dan perlahan cairan merah kental keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Ah.. sial. Ada guru yang datang.

"Anak baru! Kalian sudah berani membuat keributan?!" Katanya. Anak-anak idiot tadi segera menunjuk ke arah Yamada. "Kalian semua ikut denganku!"

Oh oh... ini tidak bagus. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku segera menyusul mereka semua diam-diam dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ah... sial, aku lupa kalau temboknya tebal dan pintunya terbuat dari kayu yang tidak memungkinkan aku untuk menguping, ditambah lagi bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Selama dua hari aku mengikuti Yamada, mencari kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan berterimakasih. Tapi... tapi... aku tidak punya keberanian... T^T dia selalu sendiri di kelas, sama seperti aku, bedanya... dia lebih populer.

Sampai suatu hari, saat makan siang, dia menghampiriku. Ahhhh... ada apa ini.

"Nanti, kita pulang sama-sama ya?" katanya.

"Eh?" aku heran.

"Yah... aku tidak enak kalau selalu dibuntuti olehmu,"

DEG.

Jadi... dia tahu. Mukaku memerah sesaat.

"Dou?" tanyanya lagi.

"E-erm.. Hai..." aku mengiyakan. Ini kesempatan besar!

"Baguslah," katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Dan akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan. Tapi seperti yang kuduga, Yamada menjawabnya dengan gaya seorang pria cool.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu,"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah,"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Yaa... kau bisa mengatakan, 'tidak apa-apa, aku hanya melakukan yang benar' atau semacamnya?"

"Hahaha..." Dia tertawa. Terlihat manis sekali. Beda dari yang biasanya. Kenapa ya... ahh... benar juga, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tertawa dengan lepas. "Lucu kau,"

"Hmmmh... lucu darimananya," aku merengut. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Dan sejak saat itu, kami berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Dia memperbolehkanku memanggilnya Ryo chan, dan aku memintanya untuk memanggilku Yuri chan. Dia sering membelaku dalam segala hal, dia selalu memanjakanku, kami berdua seakan punya dunia yang baru. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti arti teman. Tapi benarkah?

Entahlah, yang penting aku tidak akan melupakan hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya.

-Yamada Ryosuke's PoV

_Sono egao mamoru tame ni._

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kami bertemu. Sejak itu pula aku merasakan hal yang sedikit berbeda pada diriku. Anak kecil itu. Dia mengubah sifat egoisku, sejak awal kita bertemu, saat dia dikerjai oleh beberapa anak idiot di kelas. Entah kenapa aku ingin terus berada di dekatnya, ada di saat dia membutuhkan pertolongan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat peduli dengannya. Dan lagi, dia sama sepertiku, anak tunggal yang antisosial. Kami mengerti satu sama lain.

"Yuri chan.. hari ini ada acara di sekolah malam hari kan, jadi aku membawa mobil. Kau ikut ya?" kataku di telepon.

_"Un.. tentu saja Ryo chan,"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 8. Bersiap-siaplah," kataku lagi, lalu menutup telepon setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yuri chan.

Pukul 10.00

Acaranya masih belum selesai, padahal tidak ada yang spesial. Lebih ke membosankan setengah mati.

"Ryo chaan.. aku ingin pulang," kata Yuri chan menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku.

"Tapi... kalau aku pulang sekarang, orang tuaku akan menganggapku bohong. Mereka tahu aku akan pulang malam hari sekali."

"Orang tuamu aneh... biasanya mereka ingin anak-anak mereka pulang cepat-cepat,"

"Itu lebih seperti... disiplin.. yuri chan," kataku mencubit pipinya yang chubby. Kalau sudah seperti ini dia akan protes dan mengatakan bahwa pipiku lebih pantas dicubit karena aku lebih chubby. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ah..." Dia terlihat menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yuri chan... aku tidak suka Yuri chan yang seperti ini.

"Eh... Iya... kalau begitu, kau mau kan mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat?" Katanya bersemangat lagi. Nah... Yuri chan yang seperti ini yang aku suka.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ayoo.. ikut saja," katanya menarik lenganku. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti, lagipula disini tidak ada yang asyik.

"Ah.. sebentar, aku meninggalkan tasku. Kau ke mobil duluan ya Ryo chan," kata Yuri chan. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang dia ucapkan.

5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit... aku sudah menunggunya selama 15 menit. Kemana anak itu?

KLAK

Akhirnya dia datang. Tapi...

Ya Ampun!

"Yuri chan... apa yang terjadi?" kataku memegang mukanya yang babak belur.

"Ah... Ini sangat memalukan Ryo chan," dia masuk ke mobil dan memalingkan mukanya dari pandanganku.

"Katakan padaku!" Kataku setengah memaksa.

"Aku... tadi aku nyasar..." katanya setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah... Ryo chan tau kan penglihatanku tidak terlalu bagus di malam hari. Lalu, mobilmu terlihat sama seperti yang lainnya, lalu aku salah masuk mobil, aku berusaha membuka mobil yang kukira mobilmu, beberapa orang datang, mereka mengira aku berusaha mencuri mobil, dan akhirnya..." katanya menunjuk mukanya yang babak belur, hampir menangis.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku datar. Emosiku sudah meluap, tapi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya dengan berteriak.

"D-demo... aku tidak apa-apa," kata Yuri chan tersenyum. "I..itte.." katanya kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa bagimana... sudah, katakan saja padaku," kataku. "Yuri chan... kumohon."

Yuri chan terlihat berfikir. "Emmm... anak-anak idiot itu,"

"Ah, sou ka... kau tunggu disini ya. Ini, obati sendiri, kau bisa kan?" kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak P3K dan keluar dari mobil. Selanjutnya, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang aku lakukan.

Ini semua untuk Yuri chan, aku ingin melindungi senyumnya.

-Author's PoV

_Hoshitachi no shita de rekishi wo kizamu_

"Indah kan..." kata Chinen sambil merenggangkan badannya di dalam mobil.

"Un... Indah sekali," kata Yamada setengah berbisik. Seperti tidak sadar dia mengatakan hal itu, matanya menerawang jauh mengamati bintang-bintang yang sedang berkedip malam itu, badannya di senderkan ke atas kemudi dan kepalanya di taruh di atasnya.

"Aku senang Ryo chan menyukainya," kata Chinen memandang Yamada.

"Ryo chan..." bisik Chinen. "Selama ini, aku yang selalu merepotkan Ryo chan. Dan aku sangat ingin membuat Ryo chan bahagia. Walaupun sedikit," kata Chinen pelan.

Yamada menolehkan wajahnya, "Kau sudah melakukannya Yuri chan,"

"Iie... Aku merasa masih kurang," kata Chinen. Dia memegang tangan Yamada.

Hening. Hanya tik tok dari jam tangan masing-masing yang terdengar.

Kedua pemuda berwajah manis itu saling menatap. Perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya semakin merapat, rapat... dan sangat rapat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat satu sama lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka saling menyentuh dengan sangat lembut.

"Bintang-bintang itu... aku sangat ingin menggapainya," kata Yamada. Kini mereka berdua sudah berbaring di atas mobil.

"Aku sudah," kata Chinen memeluk Yamada. Yang dipeluk sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ryo chan ga daisuki," Chinen menutup matanya. Yamada memandang wajah Chinen yang sedang berpura-pura tertidur dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti biasa.

"Kita akan terus mengukir sejarah di bawah bintang-bintang mulai malam ini, ya kan, Yuri chan?"


End file.
